Aquariums
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven is stuck at the Aquarium with a research paper...who could she meet to make it less dull? fluff bbrae. no flames!


**Hello people of Fanfiction!**

**Sorry for the wait, it took forever to get my laptop a charge=/**

**So anyways hi!**

**Keoni: Yo! What about me bruh? **

**Me: oh sorry everybody! Allow me to introduce my chibi-slave….I mean chibi servant-assistant…I mean chibi sober companion….wait why do I need a sober companion? And he signed a contract and formally asked so yeah we'll stick with chibi-slave/assistant/sober companion Keoni!**

**Keoni: Aloha dudes and dudettes!**

**Me: Yes, the inspector had found him and asked if I would like an assistant.**

**Keoni: Am I still getting paid?**

**Me: Say wha?**

**Keoni: You offered Kyo payment, Keoni wants payment too!**

**Me: uh…..how's pineapple and ukulele lessons?**

**Keoni: Sounds bomb bruh!**

**Me: Cool! So Keoni may you do the honors?**

**Keoni: Sure thing dude! Like, Rhett –cool as he is- doesn't not own the Teen Titans, even though that would be totally righteous the like men in suits told him he can't have them. Which is totally a bummer.**

**Me: Keoni this is the beginning of a beautiful enslavement….I mean friendship! Ehehehe…**

**On with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If you had asked Raven what she would of liked to do on a Saturday, her usual response would have been a 'None of your business you creeper.'

However, let's say for a moment she actually decided to inform you of her plans- improbable, but this IS a hypothetical question.- The blackette would have said something along the lines of sitting home with her cat Midnight snuggled up in her lap as she soaked in the lazy spring afternoon with a cup of herbal tea and the new book she just got from the library.

What she was doing currently however, was definitely something she didn't have in mind.

She was stuck at the Aquarium.

The girl sighed,

'_Stupid oceanography class.'_

That is correct uninformed reader, Raven had been told by her professor that- and I quote- "That if you wish to pass this class you have to study the habits of an aquatic animal and compare it to what has already been written into your textbook."

So here she was, stuck in an Aquarium for the next few hours for her class instead of snug at home with her new Dean Koontz novel.

Sighing once again, the college girl readjusted her messenger bag before beginning the long trek through the large aquatic center.

This was going to be a loooooongggg day.

**-2 hours later-**

Growling in frustration, Raven ran a hand angrily through her hair.

Two hours…..TWO HOURS she's been here and she STILL hasn't found a topic to do her analysis paper on!

Closing her eyes the teen took in a calming breath, relaxing as she did.

Once again opening her eyes, the girl found herself in the Sea Turtles exhibit.

"How'd I end up here?"

As she went to take another step her feet were met with a soft resistance.

"Ow!"

Jumping away in surprise, Raven looked down to notice a blonde-haired boy staring up at her curiously, Jules Verne's Twenty Thousand Leagues under the sea dangling from his hand.

"Sorry about that, I was watching the sea turtles and must have fallen asleep." The teen grinned sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Raven however couldn't concentrate on his words; she was too busy getting lost in his emerald eyes.

Shaking her head, the blackette discarded her lingering thoughts; blushing softly.

"Um y-yeah don't worry about it." She told him, inwardly cursing the slight tremor in her voice, deciding to change the topic she curiously asked.

"Why were you on the floor?"

Grinning brightly, the teen laid back with his arms crossed behind his head and nodded towards the aquarium wall.

"It's the best way to view the sea turtles." He told her happily, his eyes shifting to the empty spot next to him.

"Care to join me?"

Unknowing what had possessed her, Raven softly sat down next to the boy and tentatively laid down on the cold aquarium floor.

As soon as she did, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in wonder.

"Wow"

Before her were what seemed like hundreds of sea turtles floating by like clouds drifting in the azure sky, so peaceful so-

"Beautiful"

The blonde nodded.

"They all tend to migrate in the same pattern this season so they all sort of drift with the current"

He smiled, causing the girl to blush.

"I'm Gar by the way"

"Raven, nice to meet you."

As their conversation lulled, Gar spoke up.

"So um… are you a student at the college here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, me too! What's your major?" he asked excitedly.

"English, I want to be a writer." Raven answered shyly, "What about you? What's your major?"

"Zoology"

At this the blackette turned her head.

"So you know a lot about animals?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Yes."

"Do you think you can help me out with my Analysis paper for my oceanography class?"

Gar smiled,

"Only if this doesn't count as our first date!"

Blushing, Raven couldn't help but smile as the teen started listing off numerous facts about Sea Turtles.

Not only had she found a topic for her paper, she also found a topic for her love life.

And she was looking forward to learning more about him.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please Review!**

**And if you want to learn more about me chibi check my profile!**

**Keoni: Aloha dudes!**

**Me: Spidey-**

**Keoni: and Keoni!**

**Both: Out!**


End file.
